Sorry
by Jess.91
Summary: A few months into season 4, Paige is attacked by a demon and as she lies in her arms, Piper reveals how she feels about the youngest sister. One shot


Another little one-shot, simply because there wasn't enough of these kind of moments in the show. So, here goes:

**Sorry**

Summary: A few months into season 4, Paige is attacked by a demon and as she lies in her arms, Piper reveals how she feels about the youngest sister.One shot

It was all her fault. If it wasn't for her, Paige wouldn't even be at the manor right now, she'd be out with the friends she'd cancelled on. Piper had made her stay home and help clear up after the latest demon attack. Half the living room had been gutted, and when Paige had volunteered to stay and help, Piper had accepted.

And now...

The demon had appeared right after they'd finished cleaning up. Piper had thought it just typical that it had waited until the room was tidy. Not that she'd had much time to think. She hadn't even had the time to raise her hands and blow him up before he'd sent a fireball at her. She hadn't been able to react, it had happened so fast - and then she had found herself sprawled on the floor, heard Paige cry out in pain, then flicked her hands and blown the demon into pieces.

She hadn't realised straight away what had happened. She'd lain panting, trying to get her breathing even, and she guessed Paige had pushed her out of the way. Suddenly, she remembered the cry of pain, and sat up so fast she went dizzy.

"Paige!" She'd gasped, and scooted quickly over to where Paige lay, groaning dully. She'd thought that Paige was OK...

Piper turned her over, saw the mess Paige's shoulder had become. A tattered mess of flesh and blood. "Oh, no." Piper said, her voice sounding scared and tearful. "Paige, Paige, can you hear me? Paige?"

"Piper..." Paige breathed.

"Leo! Paige, you'll be OK, you'll be OK."

"Piper... I'm dying, aren't I?" Paige asked, her voice sounding weak and scaring Piper.

"No, no, of course not. LEO! He's coming, he'll heal you, and we'll be fine, like we always are." But Piper didn't believe her won words, not for a second. They weren't always fine, Prue hadn't been fine.

But she wouldn't lose another sister. Not again, not Paige. "Leo!" She cried again, tears now streaming down her face. "Leo..."

Paige closed her eyes, and Piper had to shake her to make her open them again, her throat too tight to form words. Because Paige was dying, Piper could see it, could feel it, and only now did she realise how close she had become to the girl, who had been a stranger just a few months ago. Only now did she realise the bond that was there, no matter how many times she'd thought it wasn't. Phoebe had bonded quickly with Paige, but it had been harder for Piper, harder for her to forget the person who had always been behind her side, always looked after her and Phoebe.

_I'm the oldest sister now; I'm supposed to look after them..._

"I'm so sorry Paige." Piper cried, and Paige looked up at her, bewildered.

"Why?" She whispered.

"I should have protected you, I should have saved you... you saved me..."

"Couldn't let you die." Paige managed a small smile. "I told you I wanted to be an aunt."

Piper laughed weakly, and hugged Paige tighter. "I should have protected you." She repeated. "Leo!" She called again, willing him to appear. Didn't he know how desperate she was? Paige was slipping away before her eyes, and suddenly the words she hadn't dared speak seemed the most important words in the whole wide world.

"I love you, Paige." She said softly. "With all my heart, and I'm sorry I never told you before - I - I was too scared - but I do, I love you."

Paige smiled, stronger this time. "I love you too." She murmured. "I never thought you'd say it..."

"I'm sorry." Piper said again.

"Wh-when's Leo getting here, th-then?" Paige said her voice faint, her face pale and her body limp.

"LEO! LEO, LEO! FOR GOD'S SAKE LEO!" Piper screamed, and finally, the blue lights appeared.

"I was with a charge." He apologised, before he'd fully appeared. "What's-?"

"She's dying, Leo, save her she's dying!" Piper sobbed, and Leo ran forward, diving to his knees. His hands were over Paige, glowing golden, And Piper clung desperately to Paige, as though letting go would mean letting her die. "What's taking so long?" Piper cried, but she knew the reason, she knew how close Paige was to death...

Leo didn't reply, concentrating hard on healing Paige. He didn't want to lose his new sister in law either, and he didn't want to see how Piper would react to losing another sister. He knew it would destroy her...

"Paige, please, wake up." Piper pleaded. "I can't lose you, I won't lose you..."

After what seemed like an eternity, but was actually just a few seconds, Paige began to stir and her shoulder started to heal. Piper still hugged her tight, and kept her grip when the shoulder had fully healed, when Paige had fully awaked.

"Hey." Paige said quietly, and Piper laughed, delirious with relief.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Piper said quietly, and just as quietly Paige uttered the word "sorry". Leo moved backwards and wondered what had happened during the five minutes it had taken him to get here after Piper's first call, unable to hear what they were saying. But from the way they were hugging, from the way Piper had been sobbing, he knew it was something important, and something good.

Paige wrapped her arms around Piper's neck, hugging her back just a tightly, and remembering the words that had been said as she'd started to slip away. They were there, they'd made it, they'd done it.

"Did you mean it?" Paige asked quietly, although in her heart she knew the answer.

"Yes. I love you." Piper whispered, her voice still baring the effects of crying.

"I love you too." Paige said, again, and clung tighter. They were there, they'd made it, they'd done it.


End file.
